pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Sheri-D Wilson
Sheri-D Wilson (born 1958) is a Canadian poet and playwright.100 Sheri-D Wilson profile Life Wilson was born in Calgary, Alberta. At 17 she became a world traveler, living and working in Los Angeles, New York, and London.Sheri-D Wilson, Centre for Creative Arts, University of Kwazulu-Natal, Web, July 6, 2012. In the beat tradition, in 1989 she studied at Naropa University's Jack Kerouac School of Disembodied Poetics in Boulder, Colorado. In the mid-2000s she returned to Calgary, wich remains her base. Wilson has written 11 collections of poetry, 2 Spoken Word CDs (arranged by Russell Broom), and 4 award-winning VideoPoems: Airplane Paula (2001), Spinsters Hanging in Trees (2002), Surf Rave Girrly Girrl (2004), and The Panty Portal (2008), all produced for BravoFACT. Wilson founded the Calgary International Spoken Word Festival in 2003, produced the 2008 National Slam, and founded/organized SWAN (Spoken Word Arts Network, 2007, 2005). She is the Program Director of the Spoken Word Program at Banff Centre.Calgary Spoken Word Festival Reading Highlights: * Voix d'Amériques 2008, (2005; Montreal) * Bumbershoot 2003 (1999, 1992, 1991, 1989; Seattle) * Vancouver International Writers Festival 2002 (2000, 1995, 1993, 1990; Vancouver) * The World Poetry Bout 2002 (Taos, New Mexico) * Poetry Africa 2001 (South Africa) * WordFest 2008, 2000, ’95 (Calgary; Banff) * Harbourfront Reading Series 1993 (Toronto) * Small Press Festival 1990 (New York City) Other Highlights: * Women and Words, 2003-2007 (instructor) * First Time Eyes: Unearthing Spoken Word, 2007 essay (Canadian Theatre Review) * Heart of a Poet, 2006, featured poet documentary series * Bowery Project, 2005 (Instructor), Alberta Scene, 2005 (a commemoration of Alberta's centennial) * Human Rights Symposium 2005: Victoria * Sounds Like Canada, 2002 CBC Poet in Residence * Addicted: Notes From The Belly Of The Beast, 2001 essay entitled Blackout * Confessions a Jazz Play, 1991 text of play (Theatrum) Recognition Her 2005 collection,'' Re:Zoom'' (Frontenac House), won the 2006 Stephan G. Stephansson Award for Poetry, and was shortlisted for the CanLit award. Her other awards include':' Global TV's Woman of Vision Award (2006), SpoCan Award (2005), Bumbershoot Heavyweight Title for Poetry USA (2003), Gold Award at the Houston Film Festival (2003), Three ACE awards (2003), AMPIA (2003, for best short or vignette), CBC Face-off (2002). She served as Poet laureate of Calgary, 2018-2012.Calgary Poet Laureate, Calgary Arts Development. Web, June 16, 2019. Publications Poetry *''Bull Whips and Lambs Wool''. Vancouver, BC: Petarade Press, 1989. *''Swerve''. Vancouver, BC: Arsenal Pulp Press, 1993. *''Girl’s Guide to Giving Head''. Vancouver, BC: Arsenal Pulp Press, 1996. *''The Sweet Taste of Lightning: . Vancouver, BC: Arsenal Pulp Press, 1998. *''Between Lovers. Vancouver, BC: Arsenal Pulp Press, 2002. *''Re:Zoom''. Calgary, AB: Frontenac House Press, 2005. *''Autopsy of a Turvy World''. Calgary, AB: Frontenac House Press, 2008. *''Goddess Gone Fishing for a Map of the Universe''. Calgary, AB: Frontenac House Press, 2012. *''I Just Wanna Be the Stampede Queen.'' S.L., 2012. *''Open Letter: Women against violence against women''. Calgary, AB: Frontenac House Press, 2014. *''The Book of Sensations''. Calgary, AB: University of Calgary Press, 2017. Plays *''Confessions: A jazz play''. Toronto: Theatrum, 2002. *''A Love Letter to Emily C''. Calgary, AB: University of Calgary Press, 2019. Edited *''The Spoken Word Workbook: Inspiration from poets who teach''. Banff, AB; Banff Centre Press, 2011. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au;Sheri-D Wilson, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, June 16, 2019. Audio / video CDs *''Sweet Taste of Lightning'' (CD). Calgary, AB: Swerve Sound, 2000. *''Re:Cord'' (CD). Calgary, AB: Swerve Sound, 2007. See also *List of Canadian poets References Notes External links ;Poems *Poems ;Audio / video *"Sexy Madonna from Florence" *Sheri-D Wilson at YouTube ;Books *Sheri-D Wilson at Amazon.ca ;About *An Introduction to Sher-D Wilson, ePoets.net *Calgary Poet Laureate Sheri-D Wilson at Calgary Arts Development *Sheri-D Wilson Official Website Category:Canadian poets Category:Canadian women writers Category:Living people Category:1958 births Category:People from Calgary Category:20th-century poets Category:20th-century women writers Category:21st-century poets Category:21st-century women writers Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Women poets